


Regulations of the Ministry: Werewolf Registry

by GwendolynGrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bureaucracy, Canon-Typical Violence, Law Enforcement, Not Canon Compliant, Other, This is an open source document, Werewolf Culture, Written before Eternal Summer, antiwerewolf discrimination, it's a bunch of regulations, laws and policies, support document, use it if you want for other werewolf-related things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-30
Updated: 2002-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynGrace/pseuds/GwendolynGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laws and Policies governing the treatment, control, and regulation of Werewolves in something that might be like JK Rowling's Harry Potter.  More interesting than it sounds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulations of the Ministry: Werewolf Registry

**Author's Note:**

> This background document for [Between the Lines](http://www.schnoogle.com/authorLinks/Beasties_Boys), by the Beasties-Boys, and [Phases](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/gwendolyn_grace/phases.html), by Gwendolyn Grace, outlines the legal obligations and constraints set on werewolves in the BtL AU universe.
> 
> Because this document is meant to be a general guideline to the treatment, control, and legal administration of werewolves, the Beasties-Boys wish to make it available to the fandom at large. If you wish to use these Regulations in full or part for your fic or RPG, please let us know, and cite the source in any chapter(s) that contain references to the document.
> 
> This set of policies was written during the Eternal Summer, and originally published on FictionAlley on November 30, 2002. Subsequent information about the treatment of werewolves in canon has somewhat jossed what is here, but it's still a useful exercise and I'm still making it available to anyone who has a werewolf-based culture and would like a governmental, systematic form of discrimination against the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Werewolf Registry Regulations  
and the  
Regulations of the Office of  
Werewolf Support Services

(Resolved, 1947)  
(Last Updated, 1994)

Ministry of Magic  
of  
Great Britain and Ireland  


Section I  
Inclusion

Article A - Registration

  1. All werewolves shall be registered with the ministry offices in their country of origin no more than forty-eight (48) hours after receiving the bite.
  2. Regardless of survival, the incident must be reported and the name of the victim entered in the Registry.
  3. If known, the name of the rogue werewolf shall also be recorded and reported to the Werewolf Capture Unit, as well as the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (See Section IV, Disciplinary Control).
  4. "Country of origin" shall be defined as either:
    1. The country or territory where the victim received the bite or
    2. The country or territory where the victim maintains legal residence and/or citizenship, permanent or temporary, as permitted by Ministry Law.
  5. In cases where the victim is not a citizen or legal resident, permanent or temporary, in the country or territory where the bite was received, the victim may apply with the Registry of the country where the werewolf maintains residence.
  6. If a change of Country of Origin is granted, the country or territory where the bite occurred must retain a Registry record, but is not responsible for annual review.



Article B - Early Identification and Processing

  1. The Registry shall monitor the progress of victims no less than once per week during the first sixty (60) days following a bite.
  2. Should the victim survive the first two (2) transformations, the Support Services Office shall monitor the werewolf thereafter.



  
Section II  
Annual Review

Article A - Review Process

  1. The Office of Werewolf Support Services shall assign a case worker to each werewolf who survives his first two (2) transformations.
  2. All cases shall be reviewed six (6) months after the date of the bite.
  3. All cases shall be reviewed at least annually after the initial six-month review.
  4. Annual reviews shall be conducted no more than two (2) weeks following the anniversary of the bite, providing for the phase of the moon.



Article B - Extensions

  1. Any werewolf who knows or suspects he will be unable to attend a scheduled review must contact his case worker by registered owl no later than 48 hours prior to the scheduled meeting, requesting they reschedule.
  2. If rescheduling the review will place the date of review more than two (2) weeks after the anniversary of the bite, the werewolf must apply for an extension (Ministry form #732,019/TF646).
  3. If granted, an extension may not last more than twenty-eight (28) days past the anniversary of the bite or the next full moon, whichever shall occur first.
  4. Extensions may not be granted more than one (1) time per annual review.
  5. Any werewolf who requests more than four (4) extensions in any five (5) year period shall receive an official warning.
  6. No extensions may be granted to werewolves with warnings on file for a minimum of three (3) years after the date of the warning.
  7. If in the course of three (3) years, a werewolf with a warning on file is deemed in compliance and has passed all reviews, he may be granted an extension if necessary.
  8. If a werewolf with a warning on file is not deemed in compliance or fails an annual review, or if the case worker reports concerns within the three (3) year period, the case worker may recommend that the werewolf be denied extensions per annum.



  
Section III  
Changes in Location

Subsection III-A  
Permanent Relocation

Article A - Relocating within the Country

  1. Any werewolf intending to change his permanent residence must contact his Registry Office with the updated information and estimated date of effect, in person or by registered owl, no later than ten (10) days before the intended date of change of address.
  2. If transformation location has not changed along with change of address, the werewolf must specify this on contacting the Registry.
  3. If transformation location does change along with change of address, then within one (1) week of changing residence, the werewolf must arrange a visit from the Support Services Office to inspect and approve the new transformation location.



Article B - Relocating Outside the Country

  1. Any werewolf intending to change country or territory of residence or citizenship, temporary or permanent, or stay for a prolonged period of time in a place other than his registered country of origin, must apply for temporary residence with the Registry in the country or territory where he wishes to reside.
  2. The Registry Office in the proposed country of residence must approve or deny application for temporary residence status no more than thirty (30) days after receipt of request.
  3. If denied, the werewolf may appeal change of residence (Ministry form #765,498/JP852). The werewolf must contact his local Support Services Office by registered owl to release any case history in support of his appeal.
  4. If the appeal is denied, the werewolf may not obtain temporary residence status, and may not relocate to the proposed country of temporary residence.
  5. If approved, the Werewolf Support Offices of the country of temporary residence shall assign a case worker to the werewolf undergoing relocation.
  6. If approved, the werewolf must contact his local Registry by registered owl to arrange record release to the Support Services Office in the country of temporary residence (Ministry form #703,886/ZD294).
  7. Once the werewolf has relocated, he may begin the process of obtaining permanent residence or citizenship status, if so desired, in accordance with the Ministry policies of the country of temporary residence.



  
Subsection III-B  
Travel

Article A - Regulations Governing Travel

  1. Any werewolf planning to travel outside of his own country of origin must contact his local Registry Office and the Office(s) of the Ministries in whose territories he will travel.
  2. Werewolves must be issued travel visas when their travel or temporary residency requires them to be in a country not of their origin over more than one lunar cycle. Visas shall be issued by the host ministry with approval of the country of origin.
  3. Addendum: Travel plans that do not result in an alternate location than the country of origin during a full moon may not require reporting. The Registries affected may use discretion when granting this waiver. However, it is strongly recommended that werewolves who plan to travel outside their country of origin between one full moon and the next contact their local Registry and the Registries affected for clarification.



  
Section IV  
Disciplinary Control

Article A - Violations

  1. Any werewolf failing to follow these regulations may be considered renegade and dangerous.
  2. Any werewolf found in violation of these regulations, but not considered renegade, may be subject to fine or imprisonment, or other disciplinary action at the discretion of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement courts.
  3. Any werewolf failing to pass review shall be considered renegade and dangerous.
  4. Any werewolf who acts in violation of the Werewolf Code of Conduct (1637) shall be considered renegade and dangerous.



Article B - Disciplinary Actions

  1. Lesser violations of the Regulations may be punishable by fine, imprisonment, or other restitution as determined by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement courts.
  2. Warnings shall be issued to werewolves who fail to establish proper contact with the Support Services Office regarding their annual reviews.
  3. Warnings shall be issued to werewolves who request and/or are granted four (4) extensions on their annual review in any five (5) year period.
  4. Any werewolf with a warning on file may not be granted extensions on annual review for a minimum of three (3) years, subject to case worker recommendations.
  5. The Werewolf Capture Unit or the Department of Magical Law Enforcement may detain any werewolf considered rogue while in human form.
  6. The Werewolf Capture Unit may destroy any werewolf considered rogue while in wolf form, if necessary to prevent the werewolf from harming humans.
  7. If deemed necessary by the Werewolf Capture Unit, the detained werewolf shall be held in either St. Mungo's, Azkaban, or an approved detention area at the Ministry until such time as their reasons for violating Ministry guidelines and/or the Code of Conduct shall be determined to the satisfaction of Ministry Officials and the werewolf's case worker.
  8. If deemed necessary by the Werewolf Capture Unit, the case worker, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and any other appropriate Ministry officials, the werewolf shall be destroyed.



  
Section V  
Safety

Article A - Transformations

  1. Werewolves residing in populated areas must maintain a Registry-approved location to safely undergo transformation. This location must be suitably secure as to prevent the werewolf causing harm to humans during the full moon. This location shall be inspected by the Werewolf Support Services Office case worker assigned to the werewolf on each annual review or more often as deemed necessary by that case worker.
  2. Werewolves who use an outdoor area for their transformations must prove that at least one of these conditions are met:
    1. their transformation area is a minimum of 200 acres and is not occupied by any humans and is too far from human population for the wolf to accidentally encounter any humans during transformation, or
    2. their transformation area is protected by spells to prevent the werewolf from escaping the protected area, or
    3. a or b in combination with protective spells to prevent any nearby humans from wandering into the wolf's territory.
  3. An outdoor area for transformation must cover a minimum of five (5) acres of unpopulated land.
  4. Addendum (1990): Werewolves who can prove they have a reliable and approved source of Wolfsbane Potion may apply for a Safety Location Waiver. The full application form is available from the Werewolf Support Services Office (Ministry form #975,251/WT8649). A new waiver application must be filled out upon any change of permanent location, any change of potion source, or any other change in status, such as extended travel, that would affect the werewolf's ability to obtain potion from an approved source.
  5. Addendum (1990): Wolfsbane Potion may only be supplied by an approved source. Any conferred Potions Master or Mistress is qualified automatically. Other potions brewers may attempt to qualify, providing he or she can prepare the potion successfully under Ministry and Guild surveillance on at least three (3) occasions. Upon successful preparation of the third cauldron-full of potion, the Registry and the Potions Guild will record the name of the brewer as an approved source.



  
Section VI  
Family

Article A - Marital Contracts

  1. Werewolves who are married at the time of the bite shall not be forcibly removed from their spouses without just cause.
  2. Werewolves who are unmarried when bitten and subsequently wish to form a union must apply with the Ministry License Office and also with the Registry. The proposed spouse must sign a statement in the presence of the werewolf's case worker and a Registry official attesting to his desire to marry. The statement must also include name, address, occupation, and the circumstances for which the union is intended. Once the marriage contract is entered, copies of the documentation with the Ministry Seal must be provided to the Support Services case worker and the Registry Office at the client's expense.
  3. Should any change of address result from a union or dissolution of union, all change of address protocols must be observed per Section III, Subsection III-A.
  4. Lycanthropy shall constitute adequate grounds for application for a formal dissolution of union by wizarding law, provided that the werewolf received the bite _after_ entering matrimony with the spouse.
  5. Werewolves and their spouses who wish a formal dissolution of union may apply for it in person or through their solicitors with the appropriate Ministry Offices (Ministry form #322,147/CP158). Once the decree is issued, copies of the documentation with the Ministry Seal must be provided to the Support Services case worker and the Registry office at the client's expense.
  6. Two werewolves may be granted license to marry each other, but may not produce offspring unless they can provide appropriate guardians to be primary caretakers. 
  7. Spouses who observe the werewolf in violation of Ministry Regulations and fail to report such infractions to the Support Services Office may be held equally accountable for any action taken by the werewolf.



Article B - Parenthood

  1. Werewolves who are parents to underage children when bitten shall not be forcibly removed from their families without just cause.
  2. Werewolves who are not parents when bitten but subsequently wish to produce offspring must apply along with their spouses for special license from the Ministry License Office (Ministry license #98-W). If granted, the license must stipulate that the werewolf parent is not the primary caregiver, nor able to retain sole custody of any children of the union.
  3. Werewolves are not acceptable candidates to become foster parents, adoptive parents, guardians, or legal godparents to children not their own.
  4. Werewolves are not acceptable candidates as single parents with no other support structure (e.g., grandparents, relatives, godparents, guardians, etc.) to care for underage children. If necessary, children of single-parent werewolves shall become wards of the Office of Underage Wizard Protection. The werewolf parent will be granted visitation rights at the discretion of the courts.
  5. Two werewolves who wish to produce offspring together must apply for a license per the instructions in paragraph one of this section. Further, they must provide the License Office with the signed statements of at least two (2) appropriate guardians who agree to provide primary care for the children. These statements should include their names, addresses, occupations, and relation to the parent or parents. The License Office is under no obligation to grant such requests.
  6. If the union of two werewolves produces offspring without first obtaining a license, the child(ren) shall be remanded to the custody of the Office of Underage Wizard Protection until adequate guardianship can be established. If adequate guardianship is not established to the satisfaction of the Ministry within six (6) months, the child(ren) shall be considered candidates for open foster care and/or adoption by qualified candidates.
  7. While underage children reside in the home, werewolf parents must meet their case workers and have their transformation areas inspected for safety every quarter. All regulations governing the annual inspection shall apply to each quarterly visit.
  8. Family members or appointed guardians who observe the werewolf (werewolves) in violation of Ministry Regulations and fail to report such infractions to the Support Services Office may be held equally accountable for any action taken by the werewolf.



Section VII

Employment

Article A - Obtaining Employment

  1. Werewolves may not be prohibited from applying to any position for which they are qualified.
  2. Werewolves are required to disclose their nature to any prospective employer. Failure to do so may result in fine or detention at a Ministry approved facility.
  3. Lycanthropy may be considered adequate cause to refuse employment to any werewolf, regardless of qualifications, at the discretion of the prospective employer.
  4. Any change in employment status must be communicated to the Support Services Office caseworker within one fortnight (14 days) of said change.
  5. The Registry shall maintain the employment records of each werewolf on its rolls.
  6. Any prospective employer wishing to check the employment records of a werewolf applying for a position may do so by registered owl. Employment records may not be copied or removed from the Registry Office, but the employer may make an appointment (in person or by Floo) to review the werewolf's employment history.
  7. Addendum (1994): Werewolves are considered to be poor candidates for the following fields and positions, including, but not limited to:
    1. Caregiver (private or group)
    2. Healer/Mediwizard/Mediwitch
    3. Teacher
    4. Customer Service
    5. Restaurant Services
  8. Addendum (1994): Werewolves are summarily disqualified from civil service positions, including, but not limited to:
    1. Ministry for Magic administrative support
    2. Auror
    3. Owl Office employee
    4. Floo Network Authority



Article B - Termination of Employment

  1. Werewolves may be terminated at the discretion of their employers without prior notice.
  2. Lycanthropy may be considered adequate reason to terminate a werewolf employee, under any or all of the following circumstances:
    1. Non-werewolf employee, newly bitten
    2. Non-disclosure of lycanthropy upon application/hire
    3. Repeated absences or tardiness due to the lunar cycle
    4. Any unsafe condition observed by the employer
    5. Dangerous contact with any customer or other employee
    6. Other behaviour, patterns of behaviour, or practise that might violate Ministry Regulations for the Control of Dangerous Creatures.
  3. Any change in employment status must be communicated to the Support Services Office caseworker within one fortnight (14 days) of said change.
  4. The Registry shall maintain the employment records of each werewolf on its rolls.
  5. Upon termination of employment, the employer may choose to provide the Registry with a Termination Report (Ministry form #413,865/EQ772), which will become part of the werewolf's official employment history.



Notes

Unless otherwise specified, all communication with the Registry and Support Services Offices may be conducted by registered owl (preferred), by personal appointment or visit, by private or postal owl, or by Floo powder.

It is the responsibility of the werewolf to familiarise himself with these Regulations and abide by them at all times.

Proposed revisions to the Regulations shall be addressed at the Annual Ministerial General Session if they are submitted in writing by registered owl no later than three (3) months prior to the General Session. See the Ministerial Governance Guidelines for details on submitting proposed revisions to Regulatory Commissions, Section 312.

Last Revised, 1994

Previously Revised, 1990

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

Great Britain and Ireland

| 

Amelia Susan Bones

Head of Department

Magical Law Enforcement 

| 

Harmonius Beste

Director

Werewolf Regulatory Commission  
  
---|---|---


End file.
